narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter Four: Wolves vs Team Asuka
The tsunami has carried you to a slippery slope with several pillars of rocks protruding from its side so that one may use it as a foothold. Below it rest a pit of quick sand. 'Pre-Combat Actions and Roleplaying' Team Asuka Transitioning to the next phase of the Exams in such a manner was something Yumiko, as well as her teammates, surely did not expect. The gushing wave tossed Yumiko around like a ragdoll, disorienting her and making her nauseated. She was thrown around so violently by the rush of water that even keeping her eyes open and holding her breath properly became unimaginably difficult. Luckily, the torrential swell came to a roaring halt as it crashed onto a seaside slope. The water had left Yumiko sprawled out on a a loosened patch of earth on the steep slope. Aside from a few cuts and scrapes, she was fine. Yumiko quickly coughed up the water that managed to get in her lungs during her ride. Her clothes were completely waterlogged, making it hard to move freely. Her village headband lay on the ground beside her, completely soaked as well as her bow, quiver, and backpack of scrolls and other useful items that she had collected. Sitting up, she sluggishly shook her head and flung water around her. Without realizing where she was, Yumiko stood up to grab her gear only slip and lose her footing. Even the spike studs on the soles of her get could not provide enough traction. She fell down on her back and slid towards the edge of the slope where a sheer drop awaited her. Shoot! I won't survive a fall like that! she thought worriedly. With her quick thinking, Yumiko put her hands together in the Ram seal, her chakra flowing quickly into her feet. With only inches to spare, Yumiko was able to stop herself from completely going over the edge. Behind her, her gear slid down to her. Carefully, she stopped them and secured them in her arms. She slung her backpack over her shoulder along with her quiver of arrows and took her bow in her left hand. She ran her right hand across her lower back, checking to see if her tantō were still in place. "Good, now to find those two. They've got to be nearby judging from where I landed." Setting off, Yumiko slowly climbed up the slope while making sure to apply chakra to her feet. Her decision to wear her stealth pants, quarter zip pullover, stealth vest, and stealth jacket was becoming a nuisance due to how wet they were. However, Yumiko trudged on and reached the arch of the slop where a thick treeline lay straight ahead of her. With a smile age clutched her bow tightly. "I might as well not pass up this chance. There could be some great game in this place, seeing as how this island is clearly full of animal life." Her free reached for a single arrow from her quiver and nocked it. She then slowly moved forward in a slightly crouched stance as she did when she hunted. "I'll look for Asuka and Kaito later." Kaito shuck his tilted head hard to the side in an attempt is dislodge the water still sitting in his ear. He couldn't help but see the irony in the fact he had been bested by water, the element he was by far the most accustom to. Countless hours spent training with his water release had certainly not prepared him to deal with a tsunami, specially one so powerful. Kaito quickly checked his gear to ensure none of it had been washed away by the strong current. Kaito's tool pouch remained on his hip, unopened with all the tools still inside. His kunai blade was lodged into the ground next to where the tsumai had dumped Kaito, the water logged bandages handing off of the weapon and exposing the steel of the weapon. Not far from his blade was his backpack, wet bu unopened. At least his tools were with him, now to just locate his teammates. Kaito plucked the kunai blade and backpack from off the ground, walking over the the edge of the slope and looking alone each side. This seemed to be the most logical location for Asuka and Yumiko to have been dumped. It seemed unlikely to Kaito that either of them could be very far, since they had all been huddled together on the boat at the time of the tsunami. Unfortunately, there was no way of telling where they may have ended up. The disorienting current of the tsunami could have sent them a kilometer past him for all he knew. Upon inspecting each side of the slope to determine which was the best route to take, Kaito noticed a dark figure along the slope in the distance. The light mist that lingered over the island made it impossible to determine any of the figure's details. Kaito could only hope the figure was on of his allies, but there was not way to be sure. Throwing the backpack over his shoulders and placing the kunai blade in the strap of leather used to sheath the weapon, Kaito crossed his fingers forming a specific hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kaito said aloud. In a quick puff of white smoke, a single clone of Kaito appeared, even bearing the same equipment on his back as the real Kaito. Without a single word being uttered by the two, Kaito's clone began converging on the dark figure. "For a country named the Land of Water, it sure does live up to its name. Too well for my taste, even." Asuka complained to herself. First, a huge wave struck their vessel, destroying it and scattered her team. Second, the pesky mist created by the moisture in the air hindered any attempts of finding them. A thought lingered on her head about what might have triggered the tsunami, however; a wave that size surely couldn't have been created by a rival genin. Even her teammate, Kaito, who specialized in Water Release, was helpless before the giant wave, let alone being able to use such a jutsu. Then again, it might have just been a natural occurrence, much to their bad luck. However, now wasn't the time to play detective. Despite just recently waking up from wherever the tsunami had thrown her, Asuka had to find her teammates and reassemble the team as soon as possible. Their village's reputation was at stake, as Konoha was known for having the all-time record of most shinobi passing the exams as chūnin; having her team pass the exams and all become chūnin was but the minimum of her goals, and they didn't have much time. She normally wouldn't settle for less than sheer brilliance, which explained why she told off Yumiko for slipping up in the written exam and forfeiting their advantage in the second phase. Anyways, she was now walking in what appeared to be a Greenland area, possibly teeming with wildlife. Despite being one of Yumiko's assigned functions due to her expertise, she wasn't with her at the moment, and Asuka was well capable of hunting her own prey, courtesy of her father's private training, since whatever food she had on her travel pouch got spoiled by the sea water. Before she could get to it, however, Asuka spotted movement in some nearby bushes. She quickly hid herself behind a tree; it might be one of her teammates, but who knows who or what else is out here. The movement started to distance itself from her, but Asuka wanted to confirm if it really wasn't either Yumiko or Kaito. As such, she climbed the tree and began hoping from branch to branch, the ever annoying mist preventing her from clearly discern what it was she was following. She arrived at a slope and stood there for a few moments, narrowing her eyes to try and get a closer inspection of the source. "Friend or foe?" a voice called out to Asuka. The voice was immediately recognized by Asuka as that of her teammate, Kaito. Appearing in the mist below Asuka was Kaito, though the details of his body were abstracted by the mist. "Is that you Asuka?" Kaito asked, looking up at his ally. With no grip on her bearings, Yumiko was travelling more or less blind. She only moved toward where she could hear the most activity. The trees above were rustling unnaturally and although the weather had brought a somewhat thick mist, there was not much wind. As a result, Yumiko had no doubt that her prey was some sort of tree-dwelling animal. She readied her bow to shoot her prize but stopped suddenly. The mist around was far too thick and heavy for her to even make out the general area of the disturbance. As an added disadvantage, the humidity was causing her bow string to loosen. "Of all the things that could have happened... " she grumbled to herself. She quickly sheathed her bow and reached for her lower back. The twin tantō that she carried would be of good use in this moment. "I've got only one shot at this. Once I get up there, I have to take whatever it is down." Removing one of her blades, Yumiko held it in a reverse grip and was ready to pounce. However, the echoing, and annoyingly familiar, voice of her teammate made her pause. "Kaito?" Yumiko whispered to herself. She put her blade back into its sheath and ran toward the source of the voice, which had come from the direction of the slope. Going back through the large number trees was nothing short of irritating, especially since Yumiko still had no sense of direction yet. Even so, she managed to retrace her steps closely to find her way back. Upon breaking the treeline, she spotted Kaito standing at the top of the slope and calling out into the trees as if someone were there. "What in the world?" "What are you doing up in the tree?" Kaito asked up to Asuka. "Can you even see anything up there?" Shortly after being surprised by Kaito calling her out, Asuka quickly slid down towards Kaito and covered his mouth with her hand before he could say anything else, "Shh! There's someone or something else here with us. It could be Yumiko, but I'm not sure yet. So keep it down and follow my lead!" Asuka said almost in a whisper, then finally uncovering Kaito's mouth. Kaito nodded once his mouth was uncovered, then briefly scanned the area in an attempt to find the someone or something Asuka was referring to. Though it was difficult to know whether it was simply because Asuka had alluded to it or their truly was a ominous shift in the atmosphere, but Kaito was suddenly aware of another presence. Turning to place his back against the tree, a oddly crisp twig broke under Kaito's foot. He cursed under his breath and clenched his kunai blade even tighter. Yumiko, with her sight obscured by the mist, could no longer make out Kaito's figure. She slowly stepped forward, forgetting the slope below her. In no time, her feet seemingly slipped out from under her and she tumbled forcefully towards the drop below. Her grunts of pain were loud as she fell. She could feel herself falling and, without clear vision, could not see the way down. Quickly, an outcropping rock broke her fall albeit painfully. A scream erupted from Yumiko as she gripped her knee. The impact had fractured her knee cap, making it impossible for her even bend her knee let alone stand on it. During the fall, her bag unlatched and fell onto a lower outcrop. "Asuka, Kaito..." she whimpered softly, the pain preventing her from being loud. A tear slowly traveled down her face as she lay on her back. Her fear of dying overwhelmed her that she could do nothing but whimper quietly. "Please, help me." "Yumiko?" Kaito stated, turning in the direction of the girlish scream. "You heard that too, right Asuka?" "Yeah..." Asuka looked back to Kaito, then turned her head towards the source of the scream as well, "Let's go. Keep your eyes peeled at all times, it could be a trap for all we know." Asuka said before the pair started for the presumed location as quietly as they could. "Yumiko??" Kaito called out as he and Asuka reached the edge of the slope. "Where are you?" Kaito frantically looked back and forth down the slope, but with the mist obstructing his vision it was hard to be sure what he was looking at. "Shh!!! Keep it down, you air-head!" Asuka scolded Kaito while locking his head on her arms and slightly suffocating him. However, Kaito's shout and sudden movements by Asuka caused the slope to crack further, causing the pair to fall down below in a synchronized scream. Combat Encounter Effects: Loud jutsu/screaming or too much movement will cause the pillars to collapse. Category:Chunin Exams Category:Kaito Hisakawa Category:Yumiko Category:Asuka Uzumaki Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Doom149 Category:Old Deus